


Curiosity

by watermelonLiquor



Series: Lumark!bestfriends [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Alternate Universe, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Boys Kissing, Comforting Lucas | Wong Yukhei (NCT), Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I'll add as the story continues, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Teenagers, i'm trynna make this a bit clean lmao, like fuck a lot, minor mark lee/Wong Yukhei | Lucas - Freeform, not fuck, of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonLiquor/pseuds/watermelonLiquor
Summary: Mark just got home from church that day. And his already-3-year neighbour AKA his best friend, Yukhei, came over for tutoring. While Mark was tutoring his dear friend, his instinct tells him to kiss the boy (his first kiss).Yukhei, who teaches Mark many things about the modern world.Mark, listens to his parents and what the people in church says.Only that one sunday, he rebels.Oh how sweet his relationship with Yukhei went.#TECHNICALLYMark Lee is a church boy.Wong Yukhei moved in three years ago.Church boy who?* I'm bad at writing summary *(this is not an intense au, don't expect anything good. I'm just bored. Yes. I don't even have anything better to do. Yes. That's a lie. I'm procrastinating school)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me it's bullshit and childish. It went literal shit towards the end.

Mark walks back home from church as usual. He decided to leave early due to the hot day and crowded church. He felt suffocated so he had asked his mom to let him leave first as he felt a bit dizzy. 

The church is only a three minutes walk away from his house so his family always walk there instead of driving as it's unnecessary. 

When Mark steps in his house, someone calls out for his name from outside. As much as he wants to close the door and pretend he didn't hear, he wasn't raised like that. So he turned his back and see a tall figure jog his way towards Mark's doorstep. 

"Yukhei, what's up?"

His neighbour smiles awkwardly, "I don't want to trouble you but I have to." the guy says. 

Mark frowns, not understanding what exactly he meant. 

"You know we have a maths test tomorrow, right?" Yukhei asks and Mark nods slowly. "I need you to teach me. You're good in maths and I'm not. It's now or never, you know? My mom kinda threatened me to take away my play station if I get lower than grade C and I can't imagine what life would be like if that happens so I need you."

Mark blinks, the heat and the noise from Yukhei.

"Come on in."

His mom taught him better than to reject a desperate guy. 

Yukhei smiles widely. Thanking Mark a few times when he step in the house. 

Mark had asked Yukhei to wait in his room while he go gets some water and Yukhei obeyed. He took two pills before he get to his room. 

Yukhei is already sitting at Mark's desk with his exercise book open. 

"Okay now, where do I start?" Mark asks.

Yukhei hums, "I kinda lost it in the third chapter and until wherever our teacher is at."

Mark only nods, sitting on his bed and take his own book to look through the exercise. 

"Page 30. Why don't you try to do that first. When you're done. Wake me up. Okay?"

Yukhei nodded, taking one of Mark's pen and start to write as Mark dose off. 

After something like five minutes, Yukhei shakes the boy up. He give the smaller boy his book and Mark checks quickly. 

Yukhei really meant it. He really don't know shit. 

"Hey, at least you tried, yeah? Now why don't you come sit on the bed with me. I'll show you how exactly it's supposed to be."

 ...

After a while, Yukhei got a hold of it. He's not as fast as Mark but he can do it. 

As the boy is concentrated with the maths questions, Mark stares at him. His lashes are pretty long. His tan skin is pretty too. His big eyes and his puffy cheeks. Lips. His lips. 

Mark couldn't help himself but to stare at his lips a bit longer. They look so plump. 

His friend  _is_ attractive. His height, hair, skin, legs, lips, arms, hands. They both know it. Girls in their school would always try to hit on Yukhei to date them. But Yukhei always turn them down. Not one he accepted.  _I have no time to care about them_ , Yukhei said once.

"Okay!" Yukhei looks up, his lips stretched into a huge grin. "One Chapter done. Another two to go."

Mark nods, smiling as he sees Yukhei being proud of himself. 

And so, Mark proceed with the next chapter. But he couldn't focus. He kept on trailing off. 

"Hey, Mark. Are you okay?" Yukhei asks, concerned as he knows that Mark Lee don't just, forget what to say. 

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you do the first part first. I think I need a bit time to un-jam my brain." Mark says and Yukhei listens. 

Mark knows, that this is when the character in his place kiss the other character in movies. He knows. But he also knows well that,

Guys and guys don't kiss. 

But the temptation to feel Yukhei's lips on his is strong. His heart beats so fast, and be could only swallow his own saliva back. He watch Yukhei's lips moves as they mumble some numbers out. 

Mark leans closer. Not too close that would make Yukhei notice. But it's something. And he starts to wet his lips.

Mark wants to kiss Yukhei. 

Mark, he wants to kiss Yukhei. 

Mark takes Yukhei's hand to stop him from writing and grab the pen from his grip. 

"Why? Did I do it wrong?" Yukhei asks.

Mark couldn't hear him though. His heart beat is so loud that's all he could hear. 

Mark then take away the book in between them. 

"Mark? I'm sorry."

Mark get's on his knees on the bed, his hands reach for Yukhei's neck and press his lips on Yukhei's as soon as he close his eyes.

They both don't move a muscle.

Mark feels the warmth of Yukhei's lips against his, and it felt..nice? Although, in movies, they usually pull away, Mark didn't. If anything, he only went in for more. He thought, he already wronged their friendship. Why not make it worse and enjoy for the time being?

That's bold coming from Mark. His mind scares himself sometimes. But he still tilts his head to one side and deepens the so called kiss. 

It scares Mark. His mind is nuts! He's listening to his heart and it's not wise. Definitely not. 

However, Mark _still_  wants to kiss Yukhei. He wants it. He wants to taste Yukhei's lips better. So he part his lips slightly to capture Yukhei's bottom lip and sucks fiercely. He wants Yukhei to kiss him too. He wants to know what does it feel like. He only wants to kiss. Nothing more.

Mark's tongue then brush on Yukhei's bottom lip and Mark likes it. Mark likes the feeling- the taste of Wong Yukhei, so he kept on licking Yukhei's bottom lip. 

On his knees, Mark moves closer to Yukhei and push the bigger boy to lay down and close the gap between their body. Mark's desperate. He's aware of it. But he can't seem to find the courage to stop what he's doing. 

He's afraid to stop because when he stop, Yukhei would look down on him and never talk to him again. Worst thing would be telling his parents. Everything would end when his parents find out. He would be pretty much dead.

But kissing Yukhei is nice. And that's also another reason why Mark don't want to stop. Though, he also wants Yukhei to kiss him back. Why can't he kiss him back?! Can't he just, go for it, like Mark?

Mark press his lips harder on Yukhei's. Hoping so hard that Yukhei would just, suck on his top lip like Mark is on his bottom lip.

Like a prayer it worked, Yukhei hesitantly move his lips, slow. 

Mark's hands move to stroke Yukhei's arms and another to hold his face. He stop kissing Yukhei harshly and only put a little pressure to feel Yukhei's lips against his own. 

It feels nice. 

To be kissed. 

He likes it. 

But he also wants to cry. 

Because after this, it's the end of everything.

Mark couldn't handle any longer, he needed some air so he pull away slightly, still with his eyes closed. Too embarrassed and scared to look at Yukhei. 

"Mark," Yukhei calls for him softly. "what are you doing?" 

What is he doing? 

Mark's not sure. 

He's not sure at all. 

Everything went on too fast.

Mark feels defeated. Defeated by himself and Satan. 

With that being said, he regrets his decision and feel his heart beating so fast and so loud he could hear them. 

"Mark,"

He opens his eyes to meet Yukhei's and he feels so embarrassed. He wants Yukhei to forget today happened and wants to disappear from Yukhei's life.

"I- I'm sorry Yuk- Yukhei." Mark shakes his head and get off of Yukhei. He lay down at the other side of his own bed with his body facing the wall. He brings his knees to his chest.

"Leave." Mark says softly.

He could feel the weight from the other end of the bed being lifted off. Then, he can hear the sound of papers from Yukhei's books. 

"Yukhei," Mark calls him before he leave. "Please don't tell anyone." Mark's words sounds smaller and smaller. "Please," he begs. "Not now." Mark mumbles. 

"I won't." Yukhei says finally before he leaves.

 


	2. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark runs away from Yukhei.

Mark feels different. 

He don't feel normal. 

He feels sick, maybe. 

He's not sure too. 

After Yukhei left, he didn't go to lock the door or whatsoever. So later on, his dad came to check on him to remind him to never forget to lock the door. But he was pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. Especially his parents after what he did. 

He got home from church and kissed a boy. 

Mark kissed a boy. 

He still feel so embarrassed even though it has been about an hour or so. 

Unintentionally, he brought his fingers to his lips. 

He liked it.

He likes kissing. 

Even though he knows well, that it's a sin to kiss a boy especially. 

However, what he did was reckless of him. He shouldn't have done that. Even when he wants to know so bad, he shouldn't. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's Monday. 

And the day almost end. 

Mark has been doing a great job at avoiding Yukhei. He had three classes with Yukhei today but he managed to leave quickly avoid any interaction as they tend to sit either in front or at the back of each other in all of their classes together. 

Mondays are usually the day when they walk home together but not today. Mark left quickly and rush home. 

"You're early today sweetie." his mom says, placing his lunch in front of him. 

Mark swallows his water, "Class ended 2 minutes early." Mark lies. 

More lies comes after another. 

His mom nodded, "Are you feeling better? You stayed in your room the whole day yesterday."

"Yeah, better." he lies again. 

His mom then excuse herself to do the laundry and Mark quickly finish his lunch to avoid more questions from his mom. 

...

Drying his hair with a towel, he step out of his bathroom. 

"Mark,"

Mark froze. 

"How did you get in?" Mark didn't look up. 

"Your mom opened the door for me."

"What do you want?"

"You didn't wait for me earlier."

"Please leave. I don't want to see you." 

"No."

Marks breath hitched. He can hear the sound of Yukhei's footsteps coming towards him and his body stiffened. 

"Can we _please_ talk about it" Yukhei demands instead of asking. 

Mark swallows hard. 

"There's nothing to talk about. I was just reckless and Satan won against me. That was it." Mark says sternly. At least he tries to.

Yukhei shakes his head, frowning. "Mark, we need to talk about it. We can't just stop talking to each other now."

"Didn't I tell you already?! There's nothing to talk about." Mark's voice raised a bit when he look up to see Yukhei.

Those lips that he had kissed. 

Mark look away quickly. 

"Lee Minhyung," Yukhei step closer. 

Mark's body tensed up a bit by the use of his Korean name. He don't really like it. To be called by his Korean name. Just because. 

"I don't mind. Whatever happened yesterday. I don't mind it. You can even do it now and whenever in the future, and I would let you. But we need to talk about it too. Running away from it won't help you." Yukhei says sternly. 

And Mark knows what Yukhei said is true. 

Running away from your problem won't make it disappear. 

Mark let Yukhei sit at his desk while he sit on the bed. The bed where a whole new story started. 

"Mark, I know how your family is religious and all. But, it could happen you know. So I am going to ask you." Yukhei take a deep breath then with a low voice, he asks, "Are you gay?"

Mark literally stopped breathing. 

He never thought of it. And no. He don't think so. He can't be. 

"I did what I did because I was curious. It has nothing to do with my sexual life." Mark says, wanting to sound angry and annoyed but instead, he sound small and embarrassed. 

Yukhei nodded slowly, "You're discovering yourself?"

"What? No. I told you. I was curious. I only wanted to know what does it feel like to kiss. Can you not?!" Mark raised his voice a bit. 

"Not what?"

"I don't know! Just not. I'm not gay. I never thought of anything unusual. So please. Don't. I was just curious." Mark scolds but then lower his voice again quickly. 

Yukhei leans back. "Then don't run away from me. Just tell me you want to try to kiss. I don't mind. You know I'm not as religious."

Mark let out a huge sigh, "It's a kiss, Yukhei. It's weird. It's normal to you but not to me." Mark cover his face with both of his hands. 

Then there was a silence in the room for a moment, "Do you like it then?" Yukhei asks.

"What?"

"Kissing. Do you like kissing?" Yukhei repeats himself. 

 


	3. Second

Mark could literally feel the hair at the back of his neck stands. 

Mark had been lying. He can't lie for the third time today. It has barely been two hours when he first lied. And those two lies he told was to his mom. 

He can't lie. 

"Yes." 

For some reason, Mark felt a little bit relieved when he said it. It felt like he no longer has to run. Which is true. Although everything happened just yesterday, he felt so stressed over the sin he made. 

"Mark, you don't have to cry." Yukhei quickly went next to Mark and sit on the bed next to him. 

Mark didn't even realize when he started crying. And he also can't tell why is he crying.

Maybe it's the humiliation he felt. And the embarrassment. But also the relief. 

And Mark would stop crying. Oh yes he would, if Yukhei didn't pull him into his arms, making his head pressed into Yukhei's chest. Yukhei's big hand stroking his back gently. 

Sometimes, soft actions intended to calm people down would only wreck them more. 

Mark take in quick breaths when he felt suffocated with the lump in his throat. Silent sobs into Yukhei's chest. 

"Mark, it's fine. You have me. I'll be here." Yukhei says as gentle as possible. 

Mark is glad though. He's glad that out of all people, he had Yukhei as his friend, as his neighbour, and as his first kiss. 

"I'm sorry, it was so sudden. I should've controlled myself." Mark says in between sobs. 

"It's fine, it's fine Mark. I really don't mind." Yukhei then pull Mark's body away from his and held his face in his large hands. "I'll help you go through everything and anything, okay?" Yukhei says so gently and softly while his thumbs draws circles on the sides of Mark's cheeks.

Mark finds himself leaning into the touch and close his eyes as he find it very comforting.

Mark felt weak. He feels restless after crying so hard in Yukhei's arms. And Yukhei seem to notice. 

Yukhei has been a great friend to Mark. The three years they spent together is totally fun and lively. Mark is oh so innocent, his first experience playing a video game was with Yukhei in his room. 

Yukhei had been raising Mark to be more open minded too. If his parents and the church tells him something is wrong and sees someone else do it, he would be disgusted or terrified. But Yukhei has always been the one to explain to him that one should not judge cause we're all human one way or another. 

Yukhei built Mark to be a better guy than his parents who only tell Mark what's in the Bible but not in the modern thinking way. 

"Yukhei, I'm sorry." Mark had stopped sobbing, but his body still feels terribly weak. "Thank you too, Yukhei. You have been an incredible friend." Mark snuggle closer into Yukhei's arms. 

"Mark, don't say that. You know I don't mind that." Yukhei stroke Mark's hair a few times before pulling the smaller guy's face away from his chest. 

The look into each others eyes with something completely different. 

Mark feels shy and he feels thankful. He feels pathetic too. But Yukhei didn't mind.

Yukhei wants to.. He wants to.. He wants to always protect Mark and be for him. Sure, they don't have those typical bro and bro relationship but theirs are much more simple and meaningful. 

"Yukhei." Mark calls for him softly. 

Yukhei looks deeper into Mark's eyes. So much care in his eyes. Only for Mark. 

Mark slowly bring his face closer to Yukhei's, eyes still locked with each other. Until at a close distance, Mark darted his eyes away, looking down into Yukhei's face and finally press his own thin lips on Yukhei's soft and plump ones as he slowly close his eyes. 

Tilting his face to one side, Yukhei take in more of Mark's lips and kiss him properly. He lick Mark's bottom lips and bite them a little bit which caused Mark to let out a sound. 

Mark quickly pull away. But he can't escape from Yukhei's strong grip on his hips. So Mark only hide his face by looking down. 

Yukhei giggles. 'Mark is so innocent,' he thought. 

Mark liked it. The biting and the licking. But he's too embarrassed over the sound he slipped. Yukhei didn't let out one sound yesterday when he did it. It must've meant his kiss was/is sloppy and stupid. He feels so much regret in his mind. 

He felt a warm contact with his jaw, bringing his face back up. "Don't worry. You like kissing. So I'm just being nice and kiss you. So you can enjoy kissing more." Yukhei says with a smirk.

 If Mark is not as naive, he would know that Yukhei is pretty much flirting. But that was if.

Mark hesitated and Yukhei noticed so he went to kiss Mark instead. 

Their lips move awkwardly as both are pretty inexperienced but it was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is very short but I hope you like it for now and I also am not sure if I will continue this but let's see how the future goes I guess


	4. sharing warmth

After their little make out, Mark feels much more shy but comfortable at the same time around Yukhei. He would shy away when Yukhei would tease him and stare at him, holding Mark's hands and all. But he feels totally comfortable when he let Yukhei hold him. He only need about a minute to sink in Yukhei's rough touch on his skin.

After school earlier, Yukhei invited Mark to hang out in his room and Mark agreed as usual. It's a lie if Mark ever says his friendship with Yukhei is a not different now after he launched himself to kiss Yukhei last Sunday. Something soft and sweet grew in their hearts for each other. Though, only they know if they realized it yet or not.

Mark lay in Yukhei's bed under the sheets as the weather is cold outside after it rained heavily in the morning. He watch Yukhei's back bend, reaching for a DVD. The older guy suggested to watch Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone and Mark agreed.

"Found it!" Yukhei groans after digging his drawer for over a minute.

After he plays the movie, he jumped in the bed next to Mark and they silently watch the movie. Harry Potter has been their favourite series to watch together and they haven't got the chance to do this for so long so this is pretty much fun and comforting.

"Yukhei!"

A voice from outside knock on the door loudly.

Annoyed, Yukhei pause the movie and climb off the bed to get the door to reveal his younger brother.

"Oh, hi Mark hyung!" he waves at Mark with a smile.

"What. Do you want?" Yukhei grunts.

"I'm gonna go to the field. I might come home later than mom and dad. So if they ask, tell them." his brother says and Yukhei nods then shut the door right in his face.

Mark giggles, "That wasn't necessary Yukhei."

Yukhei gets on the bed again while Mark sit up to stretch a bit.

"You tired? Do you wanna stop?" Yukhei asks and Mark nods. "Okay, we'll continue this tomorrow, yeah?" Yukhei says and Mark nods again.

Mark turns to look at Yukhei lying down, staring for about three silent seconds.

"Can I kiss you?" Mark asks softly, still shy.

Yukhei's lips stretched into a wide smile, cheeks puffing before he nods.

Mark leans down, fixing his position next to Yukhei while his small hand cups Yukhei's jaw gently. Instead of going for the kiss right away, Mark take his time to stare at Yukhei's face. Every part of his face but his eyes. Mark's thumb moving gently on Yukhei's soft tan skin.

Yukhei, he's so beautiful.

Mark leans even closer to Yukhei, another hand rests on the older's shoulder. A little hesitantly, Mark press his lips on Yukhei's.

Oh how soft Yukhei's lips are, only Mark could tell.

Mark's hand moves away from Yukhei's jaw to his neck instead. Unconciously, Mark pulled Yukhei closer as he parted his lips to capture more of Yukhei's lips. Yukhei's lips accept Mark's and slowly, they start to suck on each other's lips gently.

Yukhei's hands pulled Mark to lay on top of him and Mark followed, getting comfortable on his best friend. Yukhei pulls Mark even closer to him as Mark tilt his face a little to deepen the kiss. Yukhei likes to bite Mark's lower lip and Marks seems to like it a lot. Mark would let out a soft humming sound every now and then. His little fingers also started to reach for Yukhei's hair, pulling them softly.

Mark then pulls away from the kiss, burying his face into Yukhei's neck, breathing heavily.

Yukhei's large hands reach for Mark's hair and stroke him carefully. Yukhei could feel Mark's heartbeat on his own chest. He could feel Mark's worry physically and mentally.

"Everything is fine Mark. Everything is fine." Yukhei turned his face to Mark's head until his nose bury in Mark's hair and whisper gently.

Mark nods, arms snaking below Yukhei and pull himself closer.

They both stay like that silently. Nothing can be heard but each other's breaths and the turning fans on the ceiling. 

Whatever they're doing right now, it's nice. Mark likes it and he hopes Yukhei likes it as well. Mark enjoy Yukhei's warm body in the cold weather.

But as much as Mark wants to stay, he knows that he has to leave either way. So Mark pulls away and kiss Yukhei again, "I have to go home, Yukhei." Mark says, eyes wandering around Yukhei's face while Yukhei stares in awe.

Yukhei's hand pull Mark down again and peck Mark's lips while his other hand pull the smaller boy closer, "See you tomorrow morning Mark." Yukhei's breath hits Mark's lips.

Both loosening their grip of each other, Mark then get off of Yukhei and get his own way home.

Walking home, Mark feels odd.

He can't tell what exactly is it.

But he can tell it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajidnsidjw i'm just bored.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056023
> 
> ^ my latest Jaeyong AU


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bible reference is from google. I'm truly sorry if it is not correct. I avoid myself from taking the complicated ones and take the one that is direct with what I want to point out.

The next day- Wednesday, Mark and Yukhei spend their time together finishing the other half of Harry Potter And The Philosopher Stone in Yukhei's house. But Mark didn't leave right after. They were kissing. They were kissing a lot more than before. Lips pressing each other, nibbling lightly. 

That Thursday, the two of them make out in Mark's house. Mark was sitting on Yukhei, hands around the boy's neck to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Friday, their kiss were still pretty sloppy but they didn't mind as both find it good enough and just right. It's not that they don't know there are the kinds of kisses that use tongues. But they both are afraid to try. Both not knowing what to do for sure.

Yesterday, they didn't meet as Yukhei had football practice the entire day and when he got home, it was a bit too late for any one of them to be out of their house. But Mark didn't mind as he got to catch up with his studies that he pretty much neglect to have his lips on Yukhei's.

Mark feels so so so grateful that he has Yukhei. He taught Mark a lot about life. He understands Mark. And he accepts Mark. Oh why was Mark afraid and shy when he first kissed Yukhei? Why didn't he just tell the boy he wants to try kissing?

Because it's a sin.

Mark close his eyes tight at the voice from the back of his head. Not liking the painful..truth? At least that's what he was taught.

 Mark's eyes wander around the Holy place. Not feeling in peace as he should be. Guilty? Maybe. He listens to the priest read the bible.

"..If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. (Leviticus 20:13)"

Mark couldn't sit properly.

He no longer feels like he is even allowed in such Holy place.

"--....a man shall not have a relationship with another man like how men are supposed to with women.--...--a sin--....--promised of hell--...." 

Mark looks down on his laps, staring, trying his very best to block out those words he knows is true as they're in the bible but Mark wants to go against them. Mark wants to leave. But that will be odd. To leave out of nowhere. The others would probably have the idea that Mark is..gay.

After doing their usual chanting- which Mark only mumbles to today, Mark ushers his parents to head home quick. But his parents wants to listen to other people's questions about this whole, same sex relationship.

"Mom, I just remembered I have a project to send in tomorrow and I'm only half way done!" Mark place his hand on his mother's lap, trying his best to show a worried face and his mom allow him to leave.

Mark smiles awkwardly, walking casually first while he's still in the church to avoid any weird stares. As soon as he's far enough from the church, he sprint home. 

Mark's mind is blurred with so many questions and worry. Oh how much have he sinned? How is he going to survive? By lying? To himself? To his parents? How is he going to live his future? Mark don't know! 

His knees become weak when he reach his neighbourhood. Slowing down, Mark take a few deep breath to calm himself down.

Mark stops in front of his door, looking- staring at the pot where the house key lies under. Will he really be in peace? Locking himself in his own room?

Stepping back, he leads himself at the doorsteps of the Wongs.

Knocking silently, a faint 'yes' can be heard from the other side of the door. It was Yukhei's mom and she invites him in and told him that Yukhei is in his room.

Not that Mark don't want to, but he forgot to. Mark forgot to knock the door and burst in the room into a Yukhei doing some studying.

"Mark?" Yukhei's body turned to face his little friend.

The smaller boy shut the door and launch himself to Yukhei at his desk.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Yukhei wrap his arms around Mark's little body comfortingly.

Mark didn't say a thing, instead, he pulls Yukhei tighter. 

"I was at church." Mark starts. But he didn't continue.

"You felt guilty?" Yukhei guess and Mark nods. "You can be there Mark. Nothing is wrong with you in the church." Yukhei says softly.

Mark shakes his head. He shakes his head hard. "No, you don't understand. They were talking about-, man and man. They were talking about sinning and hell. I don't-,"

Yukhei shush the boy gently as he can feel the boy shaking in his arms. Yukhei gesture his friend to sit on his lap. His large hand pulling Mark's head into the crook of his neck. Mark's hot breath hits his neck but so does a few drops of tears.

"Mark," Yukhei sigh, not knowing what exactly to say. Too afraid if he might slip something a bit too much for Mark to accept.

"Yukhei, I'm scared." those little arms squeeze his body tighter. "And I'm confused. They (at church) say that everyone is accepted just last week. That we are all the same. Except for those who kill and lies and harm the community. But today they listed out a group of people that will go to hell." Mark lift his head from Yukhei's neck. "I learnt, that man and man don't kiss. That it's a sin. But they didn't say that it's such a disgrace. That men that like men are..disgusting." Mark sounds angry. "Can't they make up their mind? Be precise? Tell me straight forward, as a human, what can I and can I not do?" Mark frowns.

Yukhei only keeps quiet. Staring into Mark's brown eyes that are piercing into his own. Yukhei hesitantly pull his arms away from Mark's waist and reach for his cheeks. Slowly, he runs his thumbs on Mark's soft cheeks to wipe the tears away. He would say something. But he can't think of anything.

"I really like kissing you, Yukhei. And I don't plan to stop anytime soon." Mark says before leaning in and connect their lips together.

Mark tilts his head over, deepening the kiss for a moment and then pull away. They stare at each other. One a little surprised while another satisfied. 

"My parents will be home soon. I have to go. I'll..comeback later." Mark says softly before he peck Yukhei's lips again.

He get off Yukhei's lap and fix his outfit and leave right away.

 Yukhei couldn't focus on his work. First, because Mark said he'll comeback and he's not sure what to say if Mark wants to talk more. Second, because Mark said 'I really like kissing  _you_ ' and not just 'I really like kissing'. 

Sure, maybe because Mark only kissed Yukhei. And they have been kissing as friends for a week already. But Yukhei, he grew some sort of feelings for his friend. Those kisses they shared, are no longer just for Mark to try and enjoy. It's something Yukhei really likes doing. Because it's Mark. Someone he truly cares for. And Mark, he's special.

Mark on the other hand, he's quite pissed. For what reason? He's not sure too but it's there. He really likes kissing. It calms him in a way. He feels at ease and he feels safe. Kissing makes him feel happy and light. And those kisses he shares with Yukhei, he perish them all. He will keep those times in his heart. Mark doesn't regret throwing himself at Yukhei last week. Because if he didn't, he won't get to feel what does it feel like, to kiss.

The feeling of Yukhei's soft lips on his is really nice. Those lips dancing with his sloppily but just nice. Mark really really like it. Mark wants to have Yukhei's lips on his always.

After last week, Mark realized, that they have become different with each other. They both have become really gentle with each other. They become a lot more comfortable to talk about sensitive things too. Last Thursday, while they were kissing, Mark slipped a soft laugh and told Yukhei that he finds it amusing how they are friends, neighbours, who kiss each other.

Yukhei also have been welcoming Mark to sit on his laps while they kiss and talk. While they're in one's bed, Mark would be laying on Yukhei comfortably. 

They have become something complicating but so beautiful.

But until when?

 


	6. Project partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know where am I going with this as I am just casually writing whatever that cross in my head so kkkkk. Don't expect anything really good. Okay maybe. But good? I don't think so as (again) i don't know what exactly am i writing about.
> 
> Either way. I hope you like at least the idea of whatever the hell is happening.

Lunch never felt so pressuring.

There aren't any specific reason but Mark feel so odd. He feels like it's as if he's having lunch with two strangers. Mark doesn't feel like he actually belongs there at the dining table.

Not that this is the first time because the first time he first felt out of the family was when he first learned about sex and the second was when he figured what porn was.

And this time, maybe because his favourite activity to do is kiss his neighbour and also best friend named Wong Yukhei. And it has been going on for a week.

"What project is it that you're working on Mark?" his mom gently asks him.

It choked Mark internally though. Because he don't have a project going on.

"It's actually not an official project-" _yeah then what is it Mark?_ "-but I want to start a campaign-" _of what Mark?_ "-for the students to not harm Mother Nature." _great one Mark._

Mark scolds himself in his head but is kind of satisfied and hope that his parents will believe him.

"Not an official project?" his dad frowns a little. Mark nods his head, careful of whatever he will have to face. "Why do you have a due date?"

Mark chews his food quickly, panic but calm. "I set a due date for myself so that I will work fast. I don't want to work on this for too long until I get lazy and just neglect it."  _Where did that come from?_

His parents then wish him good luck before they all start eating silently again. Mark finishes his lunch quickly but not too obviously and wash his dishes. The thought of his promise to go back to Yukhei's popped up in his head and with both his parents home, he can't just leave.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go to Yukhei's. For the, project. He's my, partner." Mark says carefully. When he got their permission, he thank them and told them that he might be there long.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"What?"

Mark blushes, ashamed of himself when he told Yukhei about the  _project_.

"Mark," Yukhei says his name in disbelief but let out a soft laugh after. "Now we really have to make this happen don't we?"

Yeah, Mark didn't think. But it happened and well, yes they do.

"I'm sorry. It just popped up in my head at that time." Mark whines, pushing away his stationery away from his feet on the bed before he throw himself back to lay down in Yukhei's bed.

Yukhei watch his small friend pull up his knees to his chest while his hand find for the duvet. When he get a hold of it, he pulls it up to cover himself fully. It's a sight to Yukhei. Mark's cuteness warms his heart. He likes it. Yukhei likes Mark.

Mark get up dramatically, running his fingers in his own black hair. He let's out a sigh, eyes laying on Yukhei and he calls for him, "Yukhei, I want to kiss." Mark says comfortably but with his cheeks turning red. 

Yukhei chuckles but he still get off of his desk to get on the bed next to Mark. Yukhei leans on the headrest while Mark's feet shuffles on the bed, making it messy to get closer to Yukhei.

Yukhei smiles, admiring the shy yet confident Mark at the same time. Mark sure knows what he wants and Yukhei had made it clear too, last week that he would be there for Mark to explore the world with. Although, they both know what they do isn't what normal people do, they do it anyways.

Yukhei's large left hand curls around Mark's little neck gently, pulling him really close carefully without actually have their lips pressed together. Their pair of lips only brush, hot breath hitting each others lips, shaky. 

Yukhei's eyes are laid lazily on Mark's thin lips, looking as soft as ever. His right hand rest on his little friend's hip. Yukhei admits it now, that he has feelings for his friends. Maybe it clicked after their kisses. And Yukhei didn't mind. Because he knows Mark really well and he don't mind taking care of him for as long as it is. 

Mark enjoys Yukhei's breath, hot against his lips. Comforting. Mark has his eyes staring in Yukhei's brown ones, waiting- no, anticipating for their kiss. Wanting the pressure, heat, wetness and softness of Yukhei's lips on his. Mark's hands, both on Yukhei's hips clenched his shirt, pulling them for Yukhei to kiss him quick. 

"Yukhei," Mark calls him lowly, only for the two to hear. 

Yukhei snaps out of his thoughts, his long fingers around Mark's neck pressing gently as he  _finally_ press his lips on Mark's. Their noses bumps, brushing each others cheeks right after while Mark's watery mouth parts as Yukhei tilt his head over and bite his bottom lip. 

When he close his mouth, his saliva is spread over Yukhei's top lip and he suck it gently. 

Yukhei's right hand pulls Mark to get him on his laps and Mark follows. His body leaning forward as his knees lay at the side of Yukhei to keep their lips connected. 

"Mark," Yukhei moans in his throat, his grip on Mark's hip tightens.

Mark's breath hitched, his head tilting more to get more of Yukhei's lips. His hands went up to touch Yukhei's muscular chest. The feeling, the heat of _Yukhei_ feels nice underneath the this shirt. He scoot his body closer, sitting on Yukhei's region which made the guy moan softly, arms wrapped around Mark's small waist. 

Yukhei pulled away from the kiss making Mark whine. The bigger guy bury is face into Mark's neck. Yukhei's mind is clouded at the sudden pressure on his region. But he tries his best to calm down quickly before Mark realize. Mark's grip tightens at his shirt, pulling again while he holds himself back from whining. Again.

 Yukhei's hand on Mark's hips then glide around his waist while the one on his neck drop. Both of his muscular arms tangled around Mark's little body, he pulls the boy closer, eyes shut at the awkward feeling.

Yukhei could feel Mark's want to kiss. He could feel his shirt constantly being pulled. And he could hear Mark's breath clearly. But he can't seem to find the courage to continue their kiss, too afraid if he might go too harsh on Mark. Even if Mark might like it, Yukhei refuse to as he feels like he will be taking advantage of his friend- his innocence. It's too soon anyways.

"Yukhei, why?" Mark's voice sounds softer and smaller in Yukhei's ears.

Yukhei takes a deep breath, lifting his head away from Mark, arms loosening and rest his forehead on the boy. "I needed time to un-jam my brain."

Yukhei giggles softly before he lean even closer and have his lips on Mark.

Mark feels happy at that. He bites Yukhei's lips gently, in lead of their kiss. Mark's hands went up to Yukhei's jaw, pulling him even closer and lick Yukhei's plump lip before he pull away just a little bit. Still making sure that their lips brush together.

 "Yukhei," Mark coos softly. "Can you kiss my face?"

Yukhei's eyes shine. His brown eyes look directly through Mark's brown ones too.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'm sorry." Mark breaks their eye contact, looking down at Yukhei's nose.

Yukhei is not going to lie. He's a bit in shock but he promised his little friend that he will let him explore things with him. Plus, what could possibly go wrong with kissing Mark's face?

So, without hesitating, Yukhei's hands both went to hold Mark's head carefully. Mark's heartbeat increased when his head is lowered down. The two of them have their eyes closed, anticipating their next kiss. 

Warm, wet and soft lips planted on Mark's sweaty forehead. Mark's hands automatically clench around Yukhei and slowly, he lean deeper into Yukhei's touch.

 Yukhei is nervous. He's truly nervous. But to be real, who won't when someone you really really care  _romantically_ asks you to kiss their face? Which Yukhei agreed to because he wants the small boy to feel and experience whatever he wants to as long as it won't harm him. 

Yukhei lift Mark's head up then plant soft kisses on the bridge of his nose, to all over his soft cheeks. Hands at the back of Mark's neck to lead him around. 

Mark can feel his face heated up. Shy with Yukhei but this is what he wants and he likes how Yukhei agreed to him instantly. The heat of Yukhei's hands travel through his skin. Same goes with the heat from Yukhei's lips. Yukhei's lips move neatly in a horizontal line across Mark's cheekbones.

 Yukhei get a hold of Mark's hair, tilting his head up to plant kisses down to his jawline. Kisses covering Mark's face, he feels loved. Every bits of his face covered with trails of Yukhei's lips.

His head being lifted up, long fingers playing with the end of his hair, pulling gently.

"Do you like that Mark?" Yukhei's voice raspier than usual.

Mark lightly lift his eyes open, staring into Yukhei's large ones. Looking at his friend with a warm smile plastered on his face, Mark shy away, lips pouting as he looks down.

Not wanting to leave his friend hanging, he nods a little as he hums.

And Mark thought that maybe he can return some kisses to Yukhei too.

Not long after they sit in the same position in silence, Yukhei suggested that they start with their unplanned project.

Yukhei thought, that his friendship with Mark has bloomed into something else. And that he hopes Mark agrees and will keep their relationship like this and not fear away. That Mark will still want Yukhei if not as much, more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i continue guys? Please tell me if you want me to or not.


	7. Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im lazy but i will if u want me to.

Do you want me to continue this? 

Please comment. 

I will check in 2 days then j will continue if there are people who's still interested in reading this bs lmao


	8. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who waited and stayed. Djdjjss thanks for reading guys... 
> 
> This is short, I'm aware. But wait. While yeah? I don't want this to be too rushed to the point it become childish and a bit tooooo desperate. 
> 
> Please bare with me.

At the end of the day, Mark and Yukhei managed to finish their unplanned project. It was definitely worth it. The project wasn't so bad after all. They got to talk more about some of the most random things and laugh a lot. Of course, in between of working, they would exchange kisses once or twice.

The two made a presentation that they plan to show their Science Club teacher, Mister Moon. Mark is positive that the man would agree to help them as he's soft hearted towards short kids. The so called project is also beneficial to the school and teach the students some lessons too. 

They are having their break time at the moment, so they hang around in the cafeteria with a friend of theirs, Nakamoto Yuta. He's a Japanese guy who moved in just last year. The guy is quiet at first but after something like three months, they all warmed up with each other and turns out Yuta is pretty damn loud too. 

"We have a project?" Yuta panics as he's also in the Science Club which he joined on default as he only talked to Yukhei on his first day in their school. 

Yukhei giggles, shaking his head. "No, we don't. We just did this for fun."

Yuta stares at Mark and Yukhei, not believing them. "You must be joking. We do have a project, don't we?"

"Yuta hyung. No, we don't. We were watching Harry Potter and I suddenly felt like our schoolmates are disgusting. So I  asked Yukhei to join me. Well, I dragged him but whatever." Mark smiles, a little reddened as he lies, but not too obvious. 

At least he hopes so.

Yukhei notice though. Because he knows Mark really well.

Yuta roll his eyes, "What is wrong with you? Most people want less work but you get yourself more work." his head shakes a little as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Mark and Yukhei only giggles softly, not having anything to say followed by Mark excusing himself to go to the toilet telling them to not wait as he'll head straight to their classroom.

"Are you two dating?"

Yukhei choked internally. "What?"

"You heard me."

They stare at each other, one wanting to just not answer and never bring this up anytime soon. The other demanding for answer through his glares.

"What are you talking about, Yuta hyung." Yukhei asks, voice unstable.

"You and Mark have been extra clingy. I noticed." Yuta raise one of his eyebrows.

"We're not."

The older roll his eyes again, "Not what? Clingy? Not dating?"

"We're not dating. But when have we been clingy?!"

"Well, since before I step into this school I assume as you and him were already clingy when I do. But lately, it's a little bit, more than usual."

Yukhei sink in his older friend's explanation, swallowing hard. "We're not dating. Don't make it weird hyung." Yukhei says and their conversation stops there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mister Moon looks at them with a frown, not believing how hard working his students are.

"This is great Mark, Yukhei. But this is too sudden. You should've informed me so that I can find a date for you to do your presentation in front of the school."

Yukhei's eyes went wide, "Uh," he's not sure what to say. He lowers his head a little, "Mark, I don't want to present in front of the whole school."

Mark nods slightly, taking a deep breath before he speaks, "We don't necessarily have to present this to the entire school. We did this in a very simple way. We were thinking, that maybe the school can print out some flyers to pass around the school and paste them here and there. Maybe we can also find a representative from our club to give a five minutes talk to a bunch of them students. During break time maybe? In front of the library? We don't need big crowds. From small group of people, it will slowly lead to a bigger group then eventually everyone. _Almost_."

Yukhei watch Mark talks, amazed by his friend's mind. His hand reach for Mark's and give it a little squeeze.

Mister Moon's facial expression has softened, nodding his head slowly. "Okay then, I will work on the flyers and pull out a name to start the talking. Your slideshow, I will send it to the principal and let's hope he'll have the time to also bring this up in our weekly assembly."

Mark and Yukhei both nods, grinning as they're satisfied with their outcome. Well, not a full one just yet but they can only hope that their effort will not go to waste.

Leaving the staff room, Yukhei wraps an arm around Mark's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"This is fun. I feel so proud of you and your brain. This is great Mark! This would increase our deeds in school and system the school have. I'm sure our name will be in the positive side." Yukhei says aloud with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a twitter account for you to just dm me or something if you want to. I will definitely try my best to reply I guess. I will only tweet to tell that I have updated or of its on hold or whatever. 
> 
> @lumarked_
> 
> I don't care if you wanna follow or not. 
> 
> Please don't be shy to tell me if it's too rushed too. If it become stupid and bullshit. Just comment and tell me. I don't want to upset you guys or annoy you guys like that cause i hate that a lot too. 
> 
> Also, ignore any errors.


	9. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts don't lie. But does our mind wants to accept he truth? And will our tongue have the guts to spill it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm late because the file wasn't save. I'm truly sorry for my carelessness. I will try my very best to not make it happen again. I hope this will somewhat fulfill your need. Again, I'm truly sorry.

"Yours or mine today, Mark?" Yukhei asks, steps slowing down.

Mark hums, pulling his bag higher up on his shoulders. Turing to their lift, they walk in the lane to their house. Mark wants to have a nap, so he grabs Yukhei's left wrist and tug him to his house.

"Do you think you have food?" Yukhei asks, his free hand rubbing his stomach.

"Most probably yes. But if I don't, your house is not even five hundred meters away from mine." Mark says with a giggle, his eyes glistening and his nose scrunched.

And Yukhei, for the first time, experience his heart skip a beat by the beauty of Lee Minhyung. The feeling of Mark's touch is suddenly a foreign feeling. A feeling that makes Yukhei somewhat nervous. Small fingers around his wrist as he's being pulled lightly through the doorstep, not letting go of him until they enter the kitchen.

The sudden lost of contact makes Yukhei sigh.

"Agh, I don't think my mom cooked lunch." Mark says, turning to face Yukhei. "I'll fry eggs for the both of us. We can eat sandwich, if you don't mind."

Yukhei's eyes went wide. "Mark, you aren't good with the whole cooking stuff. I think, we can just order McDonalds or something." Yukhei's words aren't exactly harsh, but Mark place his hand on his own chest, eyes squinting, pretending he's hurt. Yukhei goes along, lips pressed together, "That's the truth Mark." he says softly.

It was Yukhei's first day in town when he witness a catastrophe. He was visiting the neighbourhood and when he was in the Lee's, his mom was having a conversation with Mrs. Lee when suddenly a short boy ran into the living room. The small boy with chubby cheeks were panicking as he just burnt the tuna spread.

It was hectic.

Yukhei and Mark lay in bed after they made their order through a phone call.

"Do you think the principal will like our so called project, Yukhei?" the little guy scoot over to the wall to give space for the large guy.

Moving closer, Yukhei mumbles, "I don't know, Mark."

Silence.

Only the sound of their breathing and the sound of the turning fan can be heard.

"I hope he accept our work. Because the effort was still there." Mark giggles, shuffling around to turn his body to face Yukhei.

Yukhei does the same, his arm falls lazily on Mark's hipbone.

They lay eye to eye as their lips curl up. Their breathing slowly comes together, and eventually both hearts beat at the same speed.

Unusual.

Yukhei notice his own heart rate increases. And he knows why. Yukhei knows, that this moment with Mark, is precious- because the sight of Mark, and the feeling of Mark's heat flowing through his palm somewhat comforts him. Maybe because he knows that the boy is there. With him. Closely and peacefully in his touch.

Mark on the other hand, he thought it's because of the weather.

Mark's eyes are watery from his sleepiness and tiredness. Yukhei notice, so he did what crossed his mind without thinking twice. Yukhei move his body towards Mark, bed squeaking as he's on the way to trap Mark in between the wall and himself. His arms securely hold Mark's small waist.

Yukhei thought that his action fine as they have been sharing many kisses every day while Mark is on top of him. So why would keeping Mark warm and help him sleep be weird?

Maybe if Yukhei thought twice, he would find it a little bit too much because of his own feelings that grew for Mark. But he didn't.

The smaller boy stiffened, not expecting his friend to press his body like this. Mark's cheeks reddened but he still dive in deeper into Yukhei's chest, nose buried. He takes a deep breath in of his friend's scent.

Oh how great it is. Yukhei's scent runs through his nostrils into his lungs to be spread into his blood system and relax. Automatically, Mark's arms wrap around Yukhei's muscular body.

Their legs move to tangle each other into a more comfortable position. Yukhei's left hand runs up and down along his friend's back soothingly. As time goes by, Mark's limbs feels heavier on him making Yukhei sure that the guy is asleep.

Yukhei's fingers reach for Mark's hair at his neck and plays with them gently, twisting them and pulling them softly. He focus on Mark's breathing and the feeling of Mark's chest moving on his body. Yukhei stares at the wall, mind focused on the thought of Lee Minhyung.

Yukhei takes a deep breath in, carefully exhaling through his nose.

"I like kissing you, Mark." he says. It was unplanned, but one needs to express their thoughts. So he continue, "This might scare you if I tell you but I'm going to tell you anyways.

Now that we shared many kisses, which I enjoy them as much as you do if not, more and I grew feelings for you, Mark." Yukhei's voice breaks. He's not sure why is he feeling emotional. But his heart aches.

"I don't want to keep this to myself, but I don't want to scare you and then loose you Mark. I don't know what to do now." Yukhei's voice comes out even softer.

"If I stop kissing you to erase my feelings, you'll question me. And I also want you to enjoy your life by doing things you like, but-" Yukhei pause to take a breath after speaking faster then a bullet. "-but I really don't want to scare you."

Yukhei squeeze his little friend tighter, burying his nose into his hair. "Will you run away Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


	10. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

"Will you run away Mark?"

Mark close his eyes harder, wishing that when he opens his eyes, he will be alone and that what he heard was just in his head. But it didn't work. He still sees his neighbour's chest.

Why is he hoping that it was not real? Is Mark scared?

No.

Why would he be scared? Shouldn't he feel glad that his neighbour, his best friend, who understands him the most, have feelings for him? Why should he be scared, when he was the one who started everything that's going on? And it's not that he don't know, that kissing is a sin, but he has likes kissing a lot and didn't mind about it now. He even got really comfortable.

Sure, he was worried and scared. But it was fear of being discriminated. Mark don't want the entire town to come at him for liking to kiss guys. Because that's what gay guys do.

Mark thinks harder, is he gay?

No.

Mark likes to kiss. And he had only kiss one guy which is Yukhei. That don't necessarily means he's gay. Gay is also for sexually attracted. Mark has no desire like that towards Yukhei. So he's not gay.

Mark silently let out a soft sigh, wishing that Yukhei would tell him directly and not when he thought Mark is asleep. What's worse is Yukhei's heart is aching. Mark could tell from the way the guy spoke earlier.

Mark tightens his hold of Yukhei, nuzzling his nose into Yukhei while his legs pull Yukhei to lock himself with the guy. Mark could feel Yukhei's body stiffening. He must be shocked and maybe worry too- that Mark heard it all.

"Mark?"

Mark hums, lifting his chin up to look into Yukhei's tears stained face.

"You heard didn't you?"

Mark nods, eyes still tired nevertheless. But they still look at Yukhei with so much adoration and care. Yukhei's face is damp from a few drops of tears Mark believe.

"I'm not going anywhere Yukhei." Mark shuffles in the bed to move a little higher, eye still on Yukhei's. "I'm not going anywhere." he repeats before he bury his face into Yukhei's neck.

Yukhei's eyes fluttered close. His hand trembles as he reach for Mark's shoulder and just rest it there.

...

Mark has been humming to random tunes in his head softly. His body still pretty much pressed on Yukhei. He wants to kiss Yukhei. He wants to kiss him so bad, but will it be okay now that Yukhei has feelings for him? Because what if their kisses will only make Yukhei like him even more? Does Mark wants that?

As much as Mark wants to stay like that, he knows that eventually they will have to let go of each other. So Mark pull away and slowly sit on his bed, body facing Yukhei.

Yukhei is large. He's really large but he's still so soft. Everything about him is soft once you know him for a even a day. Mark giggles, the thought of Yukhei makes him feel light.

"What?" Yukhei asks, eyes wide while he get up to sit as well.

"It's nothing important."

"But it must be about me. You were looking at me. Why? Did I drooled?" Yukhei wipes the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

Mark giggles, looking down. "It's not you drooling, Yukhei. I just- you're amazing."

The bigger guy's face softens. His lips curling up into a smile.

"Can I kiss you Mark?" Yukhei asks without hesitating and Mark instantly nod too as he's been wanting to kiss the guy so bad.

Yukhei's arm wrap around Mark's neck and pull him into a hard kiss. It startled Mark, but after he position himself, he melts into Yukhei's arm.

Their lips move in sync. Both holding each other gently. Mark climb in Yukhei's laps.

Yukhei bit onto Mark's lower lip slowly at first. His hand behind the guy's neck to tilt him for more.

A sound escaped from Mark's lips and if he actually notices it, he would be embarrassed but he didn't. Mark's moan isn't exactly loud and obvious but it's enough for Yukhei to hear.

Yukhei took it as an advantage and slip his tongue into Mark's mouth, making the boy freeze. 

Wet. Warm.

Yukhei held onto Mark's neck tighter, not letting him to pull away.

Yukhei's tongue run along the roof of Mark's mouth which tickles. Their tongue clashes and it honestly is not comfortable to both Mark and Yukhei at first. But after a few more brushes, they got the hang of it and Mark starts panting.

His hands reach for Yukhei's shoulders to stable himself just before he pull away to take quick breath. His forehead rests on Yukhei's, eyes closed. 

Yukhei watch Mark's face reddened. Droplets of sweat formed on his cheeks.

"Are you okay with that Mark?" Yukhei's voice comes out raspier than usual.

Mark nods quickly while their foreheads are still pressed against each other. Mark then realize how he has butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he likes it. A lot.

Mark pulls away from Yukhei and open his eyes to meet with Yukhei's dark brown ones. They stare at each other, no words from any. Mark run his fingers through Yukhei's hair. Soft and thick. Beautiful. 

"Kiss me like that more often."

Yukhei's face stays neutral while he nods. 

 Mark's eyes wander around his friend's face, softly saying, "I'm sorry I made you like me like that Yukhei. I'm sorry I can't return those feelings back to you. I'm sorry I got us into this. Thank you though, for kissing me a lot. For me. Thank you so much for that."

Yukhei couldn't find any right words to say so he stayed silent. 

But suddenly, a fear come banging onto Mark's heart. Suddenly, Mark wants to run away. Not from Lucas but from himself. His mind went haywire when everything finally sink in. 

"Y-You know what Yukhei? I think you can stop kissing me now. I don't want you to like me even more when I don't- when I'm not going to-," Mark sighs, not knowing what exactly he just said after telling the guy to kiss him more. "I'm not sure if I will return those feelings for you, Yukhei." his voice low. 

Mark don't know why but after he said that, he feels like his life won't be as good as it has been the past two weeks. And he's letting go of something big. He already feels a little empty.

Yukhei feels a little hurt and Mark could tell it. But if that's what his little friend wants, then so be it. 

"But Mark," Yukhei's voice gentle. "Can I kiss you one last time for now?" his eyes full of hope and maybe a hint of pain. 

"Yes."

Yukhei pulls Mark by his neck to meet their lips together. Soft, thin pretty lips. Yukhei will remember how it feels like to kiss Mark. 

Mark's hands placed on Yukhei's chest. Lips moving in sync with soft, plump and thick lips of Yukhei. He's glad he got to kiss them many times. He's glad he went to kiss Yukhei after church. He's glad he have Yukhei. 

Yukhei's tongue run along Mark's bottom lip softly and Mark moans. Yukhei insert his tongue and trace the back of Mark's bottom lip sweetly. Then he meets with Mark's warm tongue. 

Yukhei then pull his tongue out and lick Mark's bottom lip again and nibble on them softly. Their lips moving together.

Yukhei pulls away, eyes meeting with Mark's. 

He wants to kiss Mark more. He wants Mark but he knows that he have to respect the guy's choice. So he only kiss Mark's forehead and then let go of the small boy. 

They held hands, not saying anything to process whatever happened between them in the past two weeks. And they both decided that it's their best memory together as friends. But only keep it in their head. 

"I should leave now." Yukhei says after playing with Mark's thin fingers. And Mark only nods. 

When Yukhei walks out of his room, he realize that he had told Yukhei that he won't leave him. So he is determined to not make their friendship awkward and stay with the guy until they grow old together. 

And that the past two weeks,  _were_ them messing around in their teenage life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop here. I will make another story for the continuation of this. In December. Thank you to those who read since the start even though i didn't even plan to make this legit. Lmao. Thank you so much for sticking around. Please support my next Lumark au based on this story line in the future. I will actually make it legit. Haha, ❤.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i know what kind of bullshit this au is and i'm actually kinda sorry for that. Cause i would be annoyed but really mann..this isnvt planned. 
> 
>  
> 
> But do drop some recommendations (for what to happen in the future). I will read them and maybe will include them! I will also, definitely fix this au in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please anticipate.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you and sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah what bullshit is this? Ha ha. Anygays, I'm gonna make the continuation. Just because.


End file.
